


Watching the Movie: HTTYD

by Daystrid_Hofferson



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daystrid_Hofferson/pseuds/Daystrid_Hofferson
Summary: A while back, I read a couple watching the movie fics and decided to try my hand at it. Basically, something went wrong in the timeline and it's my job to fix it and set things straight. This is what happens when the Vikings of Berk and I meet to try and set their timeline straight.*I do not own HTTYD or any of the characters, just my OC and her dragon.*
Kudos: 4





	1. Who Am I?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! So I know I've been quite absent for the past few years, high school got in my way. But now that I'm in my senior year of high school, I've got a bit more time on my hands and not as much stress. As for my other works, they are also getting revised and will be getting posted and updated now as well.
> 
> This specific work, if you've read the one containing my OC, contains my OC, sort of. I publish my stories under her name, which is what I go by in this story. My dragon in this story, however, is not the same as hers.
> 
> So, now that we've got all that out of the way... LET'T GET ON WITH THE NEW STORY!

I yawned, stretching after a long day of watching Berk. A few years ago, I discovered that I had the power to travel between dimensions and stop time in my own. I had discovered that I could interact with the characters and bring them to my dimension if I felt it necessary. I could either stop time in their world when I took them or just continue to let it go. After realizing this, it became apparent that I was also able to watch certain fandoms. Since finding this out, I took it upon myself to make sure that the timelines moved the way they were supposed to. I had devised a plan to do this, but had not yet used it.

Like I stated earlier, I had been watching Berk all day. Except, in truth, I'd probably been up for like a week, watching them. We were at a crucial part of the timeline here, so I didn't want to miss anything, especially since Mildew seemed to be trying to get in the way earlier than he should have been. It seemed to have been about a week since Hiccup and Toothless took down the Red Death, but the dragons weren't starting to live among the Vikings like they should have been. In fact, the teens' dragons had been locked in the arena again, along with Toothless.

I was not happy. This was not how it should have happened, and, as I watched, Mildew seemed to be at the cause of it all. Stoick had started seeing the dragons as more than just devils after Toothless had saved Hiccup, the teens had still seemed to be on Hiccup's side when it came to the dragons, but it didn't seem like the rest of Berk was. So I decided to intervene.

* * *

_Berk_

A dragon had landed in the town square, and the teens were trying to keep people from harming it, before Mildew pushed his way through the crowd.

"What are you kids trying to do? These are mindless beasts; they must be killed!" he shouted, brandishing his staff towards the dragon.

However, before anyone could blink, there was a bright flash of light. When the light cleared, they were no longer standing on their island. They appeared to be in a cave of some sort. There were chairs on one side, several stone slabs on the other. And in the front of the room there was what appeared to be a stage.

* * *

_My Dimension_

Seeing that I had successfully brought everyone, Viking and dragon, to my hideout, I stood up and went to go talk to them. The dragons had been brought to a different room, I would bring them in after I had talked to the Vikings. But there was one small problem. Hiccup, who was in a coma as far as the Vikings knew, was up and moving around. I needed to get in there and separate him from everyone else before someone saw him.

Luckily he was standing right by the door from my "office" into that room, so I opened the door and pulled him inside right away. I had changed into something more their style before entering the room, so I didn't stand out too much. Hiccup still did give me a strange look as I pulled him aside.

"Hey, so you probably have a lot of questions. And I'll answer them, but right now, I need you to stay out of sight of the rest of them, okay?" I asked, gesturing to the door that led to the room with the rest of the Vikings.

"Why? And who are you?" he asked in response.

"You'll find out who I am when the rest of them do. As for why… they all believe that you are in a coma at the moment, so it wouldn't do for them to know that you are awake and walking around. After I introduce myself, I'll bring in my other guests, and you can sit with them instead of the Vikings, if you want."

"Okay…" Hiccup looked hesitant, but backed into a corner in the back of the room as I led him out of my "office", so he wouldn't be seen. Smiling to myself, I made my way up to the stage in the front of the room. I was exhausted, but this needed to be done. I could take a nap before going home.

Once in front, I cleared my throat in hopes of getting the Vikings attention. Needless to say, it didn't work; I was lucky if any of them had even heard me. Deciding to take a much more direct approach that was sure to work, I took a deep breath, and yelled, "HEY! SHUT IT!" That shut them up, so I was able to speak.

"Alright, sorry for being so loud and rude, but I needed to get your attention. Anyways, I'm sure that many of you have questions. Hopefully I can clear them up with this little speech of mine.

"My name is Daystrid, and this is my 'home,' I guess you could say. While you are here, I ask that you try to keep the fighting to a minimum." A couple Vikings looked a little disgruntled, giving me several agitated looks, which I ignored.

"Now, where I come from, we have what we call movies. A movie is a series of moving pictures that will tell a story. There have been three of these made that show how your timeline is supposed to go. I have brought you here because someone has interfered with what is supposed to happen." I looked pointedly at Mildew. "I would like to show you the first movie, in an attempt to put the timeline back on track. Please, have a seat. I will start the movie after I bring our other guests in." The Vikings all found a chair, some of them whispering about what I had meant by "other guests". Hiccup stayed put in his corner with the same confused expression that he'd had before.

"Now, many of you may not be friendly with our guests, but I ask that if you have a weapon on you, keep it away. They will not harm you if you don't provoke them." A confused look crossed many of the Vikings faces, but I paid no attention. Instead, I whistled for my dragon, who I had left with the dragons I had brought from Berk. She pushed through a door on the wall near the stone slabs that I had put there for the dragons, about 25-30 dragons following her.

Many of the Vikings went for weapons, before remembering my rule. Mildew, however, didn't seem to care. He ran at the nearest dragon, brandishing his staff like he had before. He was close enough to the front that I was able to jump between him and the dragon, my dragon actually.

"I will not allow you to harm these dragons. What I said before stands: if you don't harm them, they won't harm you. Don't even threaten them."

Mildew seemed discouraged, walking away muttering, "Filthy dragon-lover."

I sighed, and climbed back onto the stage. "Alright. Anybody else got a problem with the dragons?" I looked out over the crowd of Vikings, getting silence as my only answer. "Good. Now the dragons are the other guests that I was talking about. They will be staying on their side of the room, I ask that you stay on yours. There will be exceptions made for those who talk to me first." I paused. "If no one has any further questions, we will start the movie." I was met with silence, so I jumped down from the stage and walked over towards Hiccup. My dragon laid down on the only open stone, which was next to Toothless.

I walked over to Hiccup and said, "If you would like to sit with Toothless, that would be fine."

Hiccup nodded, and walked over, sitting next to Toothless's head. I walked over to my dragon, but before sitting down, snapped my fingers. This turned out the lights and started the movie. The Dreamworks logo faded into the water, as the Vikings fell silent.

 _Here's where the real fun begins,_ I thought, not knowing how the Vikings were going to react to how Hiccup had lived his life those past few weeks.


	2. The Movie Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Wow, 2 chapters in one day? Looks like I really am serious about starting my writing up again. And, let me tell ya, there's plenty more where this came from. After this chapter is posted, I'm going to work on finishing my old stories and publish them before continuing this one. I will definitely make sure to keep adding to this while I am revising my old ones though, don't worry!

[The camera pans up from the water and glides across the water through fog. An island comes into view. As we glide closer to the island, Hiccup begins to speak.]

HICCUP (v.o.): This is Berk. It's twelve days north of Hopeless and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery.

* * *

Many of the Vikings look confused, wondering if this is an accurate description of the island they call home.

* * *

[A wave crashes towards the camera and it cuts to a closer view of the island. The camera pans in a circular motion as several structures are shown, houses, a farm.]

HICCUP (v.o.): My village. In a word: sturdy. It's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new. We have hunting, fishing, and a charming view of the sunsets.

[The camera cuts to a flock of sheep grazing in a field.]

HICCUP (v.o.): The only problems are the pests.

[A dragon snatches one sheep away. Another sheep moves to take its place grazing, unfazed by the dragon.]

HICCUP (v.o.): You see, while most people have mice or mosquitos…

[Cut to inside a house. A door opens to show what is going on outside.]

HICCUP (v.o.): We have…

* * *

"What do we have again?" Tuffnut asks.

Hiccup goes to say something, but I lean over to him, whispering, "If you could try to stay quiet, that'd be best. Remember what I said before."

Hiccup nods, settling for a facepalm, before turning back towards the movie.

* * *

[A dragon spits fire towards the open door. The door is slammed shut by the same person who opened it.]

HICCUP: dragons.

[The fire illuminates the area around HICCUP, a young viking. He reopens the door and runs out.]

HICCUP (v.o.): Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings, [cut to a viking trying to take a sheep back from a dragon. Another is seen hitting a dragon hard with a hammer as it flies by the camera] we have stubbornness issues.

* * *

The Vikings look slightly offended at this comment.

* * *

[Cut back to HICCUP, who is running through the village.]

HICCUP (v.o.): My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But it's not the worst. Parents believe that a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls… like our charming viking demeanor wouldn't do that.

[HICCUP is seen dodging several Vikings. He trips and ACK lands on top of him, axe in the air.]

ACK: ARRGGGHHHH! [his demeanor changes completely] Mornin'!

[HICCUP runs past many Vikings, many of which yell at him.]

HOARK: What are you doin' out here?!

PHLEGMA: Get back inside!

[HICCUP runs past many more Vikings, before being grabbed by STOICK and pulled out of the way of an angry dragon.]

STOICK: Hiccup?! What is he doin' out agai-? What are you doing out? Get inside.

[STOICK pushes HICCUP away from him. The camera stays on STOICK.]

HICCUP (v.o.): That's Stoick the Vast, chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby, he knocked a dragon's head clean off its shoulders. Do I believe it? [Stoick throws a wooden cart at a dragon, knocking it out of the air.] Yes, I do.

[STOICK turns to STARKARD.]

STOICK: What have we got?

STARKARD: Gronckles, Nadders, Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare.

STOICK: Any Night Furies?

STARKARD: None so far.

[Burning embers land on STOICK's shoulder. He brushes them off.]

STOICK: Good.

[The scene cuts back to HICCUP running through the village. ]

VIKING: Hoist the torches!

[The camera pans up, following the torch. Many dragons are illuminated in the night sky.]

[The scene cuts back to HICCUP running into a blacksmith shop. He switches his vest out for a leather apron. GOBBER, who is hammering on a bent sword, sees HICCUP.]

GOBBER: Ah! Nice of you to join the party! I thought you'd been carried off!

[HICCUP walks over to a rack of prosthetics. He lifts a hammer into place on it, then turns to GOBBER.]

HICCUP: What?! Who me? Nah, I'm waaaay too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all [gestures to himself] this.

GOBBER: Well, they need toothpicks, don't they?

* * *

Stoick looks a little hurt at how well Gobber and Hiccup seemed to get along. Gobber notices this, and asks, "You okay, Stoick?"

"I didn't realize how well you and him got along. I-" Stoick stops mid-sentence.

I notice that Hiccup seems to have taken an interest in what is going on, so I snap my fingers, pausing the movie. Not wanting to draw attention to Stoick's seemingly internal dilemma, I stand up and say, "I'd say it's time for a break, who's with me?"

The Vikings attention is drawn to me, so I point to a table against the side of the room, "Refreshments are there, if you would like them." At my words, the table becomes laden with different foods that the Vikings are all familiar with. In order to keep the dragons and Vikings separated, I asked my dragon to show the other dragons where she goes to get food. With everybody occupied, I turned my attention back to Stoick, moving to sit down next to Hiccup, who was now alone because Toothless had gone with the rest of the dragons.

"Stoick," Gobber started, "he had no one. Most of the village looked down on him, the other teens his age would pick on him, sometimes even beating him. You never paid attention to him, I just tried to give him someone to turn to."

"The other kids did what?!" Stoick practically yelled.

I cringed. There goes my wonderful plan of keeping that conversation private.

Stoick seemed to realize that he had drawn attention that he didn't want, so he lowered his voice again, "I should have been there for him. I didn't know the other kids did that to him." He put his head in his hands. "Gobber, I'm a terrible father."

"Stoick, you did what you could."

"I could've done better."

I glanced at Hiccup, who I knew was paying attention to this conversation as much as I was. He seemed to be agreeing with Stoick. He caught me looking at him and said, "What?"

"It seems that you agree with your father," I pointed out. "But something else is bothering you."

"I didn't realize he felt so bad about how I had been treated."

"You should have seen him this past week. Even when he found you after you fell off Toothless-"

"How do you know what he's been like?"

"I can watch your timelines from here to make sure that it's moving the way it should be. I could have intervened sooner and probably should have. I put too much faith in your people."

"Oh." Hiccup paused. "You said before that someone had interfered with what was supposed to happen. It looked like you were looking specifically at someone, but I couldn't see who."

"I was looking at Mildew. He was trying to get in the way with the dragons on Berk before he was supposed to. In doing so, had I not interfered, the world you would have woken up to would have been different than what it was supposed to be." Realizing what I had said, I slapped a hand over my mouth, which earned me a questioning look from Hiccup. Clasping my hands in front of me, I looked down and sheepishly explained, "I shouldn't have said that. You now have an idea of what is supposed to happen and you shouldn't."

"Oh, well, I'll probably end up forgetting what you said anyway." We both chuckled. Hiccup seemed to be in a good mood which was a good thing.

I soon realized that all had gone quiet again and the Vikings had retaken their seats, so I called for my dragon, so the dragons could rejoin us and we could continue with the movie. I hadn't been planning on taking a break this soon, but it had seemed necessary.

The dragons rejoined us, and I sat back down by my dragon, snapping my fingers to restart the movie.

* * *

[HICCUP walks over to the shop window and throws it open. Vikings throw damaged weapons down on the counter.]

HICCUP (v.o.): The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little… well, littler.

* * *

"Meathead?!"

Hiccup couldn't help it. "Yep! Meathead!"

I facepalmed. They all knew he was here now. I snapped my fingers, stopping the movie once again.

The entire Viking population turned in their chairs, surprised to hear Hiccup.

"Hiccup?!" Gobber and Stoick both exclaimed.

Hiccup suddenly looked like he had destroyed the village, again. He glanced at me, unsure of what to do.

"I told you to stay quiet," was all I could tell him. I didn't know what else to tell him; he'd brought this on himself.

Hiccup turned to look at his dad again. "Hey, Dad," he said somewhat sheepishly.

Stoick stood and made his way over to Hiccup, happy to see that he was okay, enveloping him in a hug upon reaching him. Meanwhile, many of the Vikings scratched their heads, wondering how Hiccup was up and okay, when they knew that he had been in a coma when they were back on Berk.

"Ach. Dad. Can't breathe," Hiccup managed to get out. Stoick realized how tight he was squeezing his son and let him go.

"How long have you been here?" Stoick asked Hiccup.

Hiccup glanced at me, then back at his father before answering. "I, uh, I've been here the whole time."

Stoick looked confused, so I came over to tell him my reasons for keeping Hiccup a secret from everyone.

"Stoick, what would you, or everyone else, have done if I hadn't tried to keep him secret from everyone? Back on Berk, he was in a coma, right? My magic brought him here, awake, just like the rest of you. But when I take you all back to Berk, he will go back to the way he was. It made more sense to just keep him separated from everyone else."

Stoick sighed, then nodded.

"Now, I would like to ask everyone to retake their seats, so I can restart the movie," I said loudly, stepping back over towards my dragon.

The Vikings all returned to their seats as I had asked, Stoick unwillingly going back over to the chair he had previously occupied. Hiccup sat back down next to Toothless, sending me an apologizing look. I knew why, but I didn't blame him for making that remark. I figured that it would happen eventually. I snapped my fingers and the movie restarted.

* * *

[HICCUP carries a pile of damaged weapons over to hot coals, drops them, then goes to pump the bellows. He has to throw his whole body onto the bellows because he is so small.]

[Scene cuts to STOICK on one the watchtowers.]

STOICK: We move to the lower defenses. We'll counter-attack with the catapults.

[A dragon swoops down and sets a house on fire.]

HICCUP (v.o.): See? Old village, lots and lots of new houses.

VIKING: Fire!

ASTRID: Alright! Let's go!

[Five Viking teens are seen grabbing buckets of water. Hiccup introduces each of them as they run forward.]

HICCUP (v.o.): Oh, and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout, the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and [dreamily] Astrid. Oh, their job is so much cooler.

[Just as ASTRID throws her water on the house, a dragon shoots behind her, causing an explosion. She and the other teens are seen walking away from the explosion in slow motion.]

* * *

Hiccup turns red, realizing that his crush on Astrid was going to come out here.

I leaned over to him, "Don't worry, it was gonna come out even if I didn't show you guys this." He looks at me, a confused look on his face. "You'll see."

Across the room, I could see Astrid reacting to the same scene. She blushes a bit, already knowing about Hiccup's crush on her.

* * *

[HICCUP leans out of the window for a closer look. GOBBER grabs the back collar of his shirt and pulls him back.]

HICCUP: Oh, come on. Let me out, please? I need to make my mark!

[HICCUP gets an excited look on his face.]

GOBBER: Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places.

HICCUP: Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon, my life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date.

GOBBER: You can't lift a hammer, you can't swing an axe. [picks up a bola] You can't even throw one of these.

* * *

"Actually," Hiccup started, "I can lift a hammer, if I needed to I could probably swing an axe, and you're right, I can't throw a bola."

Many of the Vikings turned to give him a confused look.

"What? I wouldn't be a very good blacksmith if I couldn't at least lift a hammer or any weapon at all."

* * *

[A Viking takes the bola and throws it at the nearest dragon.]

HICCUP: Okay, fine. But this will throw it for me.

[HICCUP backs up and pats a wooden machine. It springs open and shoots a bola randomly. The bola hits a Viking standing at the window.]

GOBBER: See, now this right here is what I'm talking about!

HICCUP [sheepishly]: Mild calibration issue.

GOBBER: Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there and kill dragons, you have to stop all… [gestures vaguely at HICCUP] this.

HICCUP: But, you just gestured to all of me.

GOBBER: Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you!

HICCUP [threateningly]: Ooooohhhh…

GOBBER [mimicking]: Ooooohhhh…

HICCUP[threateningly]: You, sir, are playing a very dangerous game. Keeping this much… raw… Vikingness contained. There'll be consequences!

GOBBER [unfazed]: I'll take my chances. [drops a sword in HICCUP's arms] Sword. Sharpen. Now.

[HICCUP seems to deflate, walking over to the grinding stone. He starts to sharpen the sword, thinking.]

HICCUP (v.o.): One day I'll get out there. Because, killing a dragon is everything around here.

[The scene changes to show each of the dragons as we learn about them.]

HICCUP (v.o.): A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed. Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend. A Zippleback? Exotic. Two heads, twice the status.

* * *

Each of the dragons perks up as they hear the name of their kind mentioned. The Nadders look slightly offended, while the Gronckles look proud.

* * *

[The scene shifts to show STOICK and a couple other Vikings at the top of a catapult.]

CATAPULT OPERATOR: They've found the sheep!

STOICK: Concentrate fire over the lower bank.

HICCUP (v.o.): And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire.

* * *

A bright light right in front of me causes me to look away from the movie. The dragon in front of me, a Nightmare, had lit itself on fire. I looked down at my dragon, who looked up at me before getting up and going to talk to the dragon. The Nightmare put his fire out quickly, so I was able to turn my attention back to the movie.

* * *

[A Monstrous Nightmare growls and alights itself as it climbs out of the catapult.]

STOICK: Reload! I'll take care of this.

[STOICK hits the Nightmare with a hammer several times before it retreats.]

HICCUP (v.o.): But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one's ever seen.

[The scene cuts to HICCUP, still sharpening the sword. He looks up, hearing something.]

[A high-pitched whistle is heard. The Vikings all duck for cover.]

HICCUP (v.o.): We call it the…

The Vikings all react to the whistle, as their on-screen counterparts do.

VIKING: NIGHT FURY! GET DOWN!

[From out of nowhere, a purple blast is shot and hits the catapult, causing it to explode.]

STOICK: JUMP!

[STOICK and the other Vikings on the catapult jump to save themselves.]

[The scene cuts back to HICCUP, hanging out the shop's window, trying to see the dragon.]

HICCUP (v.o.): This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and… [the Night Fury shoots another blast at a catapult] never misses. No one has ever killed a Night Fury. [scene cuts back to Hiccup, standing up. He brushes himself off, looking determined] That's why I'm going to be the first.

* * *

"Ha! Like you ever tried!" Snotlout shouts from the front.

I stood, snapping my fingers to pause the movie as I did so. "I guess I didn't say this before, but, as some of you may have realized, this shows what happened during the last raid about a month ago. It will go from there to where you currently are in your time. Try to not comment on some things that you may not understand. You'll get answers soon enough." I sat, restarting the movie.

* * *

GOBBER: Man the fort, Hiccup. They need me out there.

[GOBBER attaches an axe to his prosthetic arm. He goes to leave the building, but then turns back to HICCUP.]

GOBBER: Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean.

* * *

"Did you really think that would work?" Stoick asks Gobber.

"No. But it was worth a try."

* * *

[GOBBER gives a war cry and runs out into the battle. Cut back to HICCUP, a smirk crosses his face.]

[Cut to HICCUP running through the village, pushing his wooden machine mentioned earlier. Several Vikings yell at him as he runs past.]

VIKING: Hiccup, where are you going?

VIKING: Come back here!

HICCUP: Yeah, I know. Be right back!

[Scene cuts to STOICK throwing a fishing net over several Nadders.]

STOICK: Mind yourselves! The devils still have some juice in them!

[Cut back to HICCUP running up a cliff beside the village. He easily sets up his machine, getting it ready for use. He gets it set up and starts searching the sky for the dragon.]

HICCUP: Come on. Gimme somethin' to shoot at. Gimme somethin' to shoot at.

[The camera pans around the night sky. HICCUP notices a shadow and follows it. The shadow fires, its blast exploding the catapult directly in front of HICCUP. The blast illuminates the dragon. HICCUP shoots, aloud cry is heard as the shadow plummets into the forest.]

HICCUP [excitedly]: Yes! I hit it! Did anyone see that? [he turns around, facing the village]

[A Monstrous Nightmare lands behind him, crushing his bola launcher. HICCUP turns back around to face the Nightmare and deflates.]

HICCUP: Except for you.

Everyone looks shocked that Hiccup did actually hit the dragon, before laughing at his misfortune. Because only Hiccup would be that unlucky. Hiccup himself actually laughed, likely remembering it actually happening.

[Cut to STOICK tying up the Nadders he had previously captured. A shrill scream cuts through the air, catching STOICK's attention. He looks up to see a silhouette of HICCUP running across the top of a roof, the Nightmare behind him. STOICK sighs, then stands up to go help HICCUP.]

STOICK [to the other Vikings]: Do NOT let them escape.

[Cut to HICCUP, who runs behind a torch pole. The Nightmare shoots fire at him, which begins to eat through the wood of the pole. HICCUP turns to look behind him as the Nightmare is peering around the pole on HICCUP's other side. STOICK runs in and tackles the Nightmare, pulling it away from HICCUP. STOICK jumps back to defend himself, as the dragon attempts to spit fire at him, but can only spit out a small bit.]

STOICK [threateningly]: You're all out.

[STOICK begins to punch and kick the dragon, causing it to quickly flee. The torch pole collapses, the fire having eaten through it all the way. The torch begins to tumble down into the village.]

HICCUP (v.o.): Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know…

* * *

"What do we need to know?" Tuffnut asks stupidly.

Hiccup facepalms for a second time during the movie, something he would likely do several more times before we were done here.

* * *

[The torch rolls onto the Nadders that Stoick had caught earlier, freeing them. All of this happening as HICCUP noticeably cringes. The dragons escape, hauling off most of Berk's food and animals.]

[Cut back to Hiccup, standing directly in front of STOICK, who doesn't look happy.]

HICCUP: Sorry… Dad.

**Author's Note:**

> So... I will definitely try to keep updating these. Even with the stress of school, I do love writing. I'm trying to get back into it and would love any feed back y'all have for me.
> 
> Until next time... Daystrid out!


End file.
